


Wizard Enough

by JCOBryan1990



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby love, Domestic Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Little Malfoy, Smart Arse Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29318166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCOBryan1990/pseuds/JCOBryan1990
Summary: Draco gets a Valentine's of a lifetime
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 21
Kudos: 70
Collections: The Floo Network





	Wizard Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/gifts).



> This is a tiny birthday present for Floorcoaster's birthday. I hope you have a wonderful birthday!!!

Wizard Enough

It was the tiniest thing Draco had ever seen in his life. It was tiny and pink and he had no idea what to make of it.

He heard Hermione Floo in and yell out, “I’ll only be a minute Gin, I have to finish up with Draco’s Valentine’s present. He was coming with Harry and Ron right?”

“That was the plan. I’m gonna raid your fridge for some water.”

“O…K.” Hermione stopped at her bedroom door where she saw her husband sitting on the bed in a towel, fresh from a shower, holding the tiny pink Quidditch shirt that said Malfoy across the back of it.

“What are you doing home? I thought we were meeting up with you and the others at George’s.” Hermione cautiously walked in the room toward Draco.

His fingers ran over the name on the shirt, “We were but I had a bit of an accident and needed to come home to clean up and change first.”

“Accident? Are you okay?” Her hand went to assess him for injuries.

He stopped her, “Just some bruises, but George was out of paste. Therefore, I came home to shower and apply some here. What is this?” His voice finally cracking a bit as he looked to her for the first time. His fingers never moving from the lettering.

Smiling she said, “It’s one of your Valentine gifts. I was in the middle of wrapping and Ginny Floo called and needed my help real quick. I didn’t think you would be back so I just left it out to wrap when I got back.”

“It’s so little.”

“Babies are little when they first get here.”

He pulled her to him, resting his mouth against her flat stomach, “There’s a little baby girl in there?”

Hermione couldn’t find the words. He looked up at her, eyes watering with unshed tears. “Hermione?”

Swallowing her emotions she replied, “I just noticed yesterday that I haven’t had a cycle in a while. I went to the Healer yesterday afternoon and she told me I was almost three months pregnant already. Are you upset?”

“That we’re having a baby?” Draco looked confused then muttered, “Three months?”

“Yes, three months, but more about having a baby girl and not a boy first.” She knew what having an heir meant to his family.

He stood, pulling her into his embrace, “I don’t give a flying shite that it’s a girl. We’re having a baby!” He picked her up and spun her around.

Ginny walked in when she heard commotion coming from Hermione’s room just as Draco spun Hermione and as his towel fell to the floor.

“Nice arse Malfoy!"

"Get out Potter unless you plan on watching me shag my brilliant beautiful baby filled wife!” Draco growled.

Ginny stood still for have a second for her brain to catch up to what all he said, “Did you say baby filled?”

“Ginny we’ll be there as soon as we can; we might be a little late. Don’t you dare spill the beans; Draco gets to tell Harry and Ron!” Hermione waved her hand and the door shut on Ginny just as Ginny yelled through the closed door, “I’ll have the camera ready for their reactions!”

An hour later, Draco traced circles along Hermione’s flat belly with one hand as his other held up the tiny baby shirt, “I thought you forgiving me and marrying me was the best feeling in all the world; it doesn’t compare to this. You have made me so happy.”

“You are going to be the best Daddy. Happy Valentine’s Day Draco.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day Hermione. Now get up, I get to tell Harry and Ron all about how I got you pregnant!”

They were still laughing as Draco ad Hermione arrived at George and Angelina’s with Draco walking up and holding the shirt in front of both of Hermione’s two best friends. Ginny snapped the picture just as Draco, holding up the pink shirt, said, “Wizard enough to knock the balls off, unlike you two!”


End file.
